Mobile devices use mobile wireless communication networks to access different services, such as, for example, video streaming and/or interactive messaging, e-mail, text messaging, web surfing, etc. Applications requesting content from these different services sometimes provide geolocation data with the content requests. The geolocation data may be used by content providers to localize content, provide targeted content, etc. However, the geolocation data provided with content requests may be fraudulent, inaccurate, and/or dated. For example, content providers and advertisers may pay application providers a premium price for electronic content requests that include geolocation data because geolocation data may be used to more accurately target content and/or advertisements to a user of the application. Thus, application providers may be incentivized to provide fraudulent, inaccurate, and/or dated geolocation data to benefit from the premium value.
Thus, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to verification of geolocation data provided with content requests from mobile devices by utilizing a mobile device network service provider to which the mobile devices are connected.